


Hidden Secrets and Stories

by gay_alienx (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Fight Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Flashbacks, Force Choking, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rating: M, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Under-negotiated Kink, also chapters lol, im going to go to hell yay, shitsomanydarktags, writing a book summary and title is hard for me :') oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gay_alienx
Summary: Alex has sex with some of his fellow soldiers. So does Laurens.Eliza has personal secrets.Jefferson and others are part of those secrets.(shit the tea is getting spilled here)





	Hidden Secrets and Stories

**Author's Note:**

> ( Oof! This is my 1st smut, be reasonable with my story. Please?? Also enjoy! :0 - gay_alienx )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alex have sex for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( henlo. oof. Hope you like it )

Laurens breathed in his surroundings. The warm crisp summer night made the bloody war seem unrealistic to the boy's mind.

He noted a dimly illuminated tent on his far right, the light seeming to flicker and move as if something were attempting to wind-up. Being curious he motioned towards the 'moving' tent, being quiet as to hear something. He peeked through the tent flap ever so slightly parting it to visibly see.

Inside the tent painted Alexander biting his lip with pure anguish dripping down his red blushing face beading with sweat; cock in hand furiously being jerked off. The rapid movements of him rocking back and forth, jerking off breathing hardly in the cool air.

The loud coo that came after made John nearly stumble into the grass stupidly. The sound would be implemented into his mind  _forever._

"Ooh..F-fuck.." Breathed Alexander who was sloppily recovering from his intense orgasm.

John clasped his hands against his mouth restraining any noise coming from his gaping mouth. 

"Mph!" 

The Caribbean noticed the sound as he pushed himself to his feet not bothering to put on pants as he 


End file.
